heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.28 - Most Excellent Advice Brother
Court in Asgard. It's not like Thor sits on high and makes proclamations to the Nine Realms. Rather, Thor sits on the Odinthrone awaiting Fandral's return with his news from the front where Tyr had sent word of what looks like just an isolated case of unruly Jotunar. It has the Thunderer slightyly fidgety. After all, he's USED to being the one on those missions. He drums his fingers upon the arm rest. It's a rather unexpected message, as Heimdall hasn't been able to see Loki or his actions in a long time. Suddenly, the Trickster is there, standing in plain sight upon a rooftop in Midgard, and calling upon the Bridge Keeper. "Your Majesty. Loki Odinson, the banished, seeks an audience." is the simple message from the Rainbow Guardian. At once the finger tapping stops. Thor looks up from where his eyes had fallen downcast to the floor. The title is irksome, but the reply is swift. "Admit my Brother, Guardian, and inform him I am in the Mall Hall." Minutes later, Loki sweeps in, dressed to the nines. His formal emerald green robes under his gold armor and black leathers are all clean, pressed, and polished. Helmetless, his black hair is really long, worn loose on top, and then draped back into a braid that begins at the base of his neck and falls down to his lower back. His sword is balanced on one hip by the heavy fighting knife worn on the other, and the Trickster carries a staff made of a curiously warped and twisted wood. Loki walks forward, and stops at the base of the dais. He bows formally, hand over his heart, but never lowers his eyes from the man in the throne. He also doesn't kneel, as would be custom when approaching the throne. Yes, it would be, but this man is Brother and had once been King himself, and so... Thor rises from the throne, a smile breaking across his face. "Brother... Loki. It warms my heart to see thee again. Welcome," says Thor. Because Loki is awesome, and nyah! Loki actually smirks a little, but shakes his head at Thor as he stands. "Your majesty." he begins, tone formal. "I come before you today to seek an end to my banishment, and a formal pardon from the Throne of Asgard for my past crimes. I believe that I have more than paid for my transgressions, and that the time has come for me to resume my rightful place." His tone is heavy with just how much he believes he has paid for his crimes, and it seems to be taking almost everything the Trickster has for him to even be standing here. At the formal tone, Thor stops what would have been his more natural inclination of shrugging formality in favor of all but bodily bum-rushing his Brother, taking the dark haired Aesir up into strong arms and giving him an almost crushing bear hug. Almost, crushing. Instead, Thor very neatly falls back to decorum, pulling himself straighter as he peers down at his brother, listening to the given plea.. given intritess(sp). The heavy tone is noted, and after some of their past conversations, Thor is given much to think about. The Thunderer's face goes somber with the heavy thoughts rolling about in his mind. For long moments does Thor stand, mind going over all that Loki had told him of his imprisonment, and recalling the understanding he had come to with his brother. Loki's rightful place, as next in line to the throne, as the first of the defenders of Asgard. With Odin asleep, the realms are going to grow unruly. It's what they do. Having Loki once more at their side to help ferret information for the Throne would put them at a distinct advantage. Plus, should things come to battle, what better way is there than that to mend broken relations? All this, and Loki really did pay for those transgressions, with his freedom and his life... more than once, seemingly. Finally, the Thunderer returns his gaze to his Brother from where it had drifted to the blue sky beyond hte window so he could think. "Let it be granted, and thy banishment ended, for thou hath been imprisoned these many years, endured hardships unnumbered, and given thy life that the darkness that consumed thee would be purged. Welcome home; Loki, son of Odin; Prince of Asgard." With the pronouncement made, Loki smiles and taps his staff on the ground three times. Upon the third tap, the tip explodes upwards, releasing several colorful streamers, a handful of confetti, a small puff of smoke, a dozen balloons, three doves, and....a duck. The duck lands and looks up at the throne, and then quacks mightily. Truly, this is the most formidable warrior duck in all of Midgard. The Trickster bows once more, as if nothing happened, and chuckles as he straightens. "Thank you Brother." AH! Fearsome warrior duck! Thor starts ever so subtly, eyes growing a touch wide, and his frame tensing for half a heartbeat. And then his Brother is chuckling. Thor rolls his eyes and finally breaks decorum, striding down the dais and moving to grab Loki into a hug where he can get a few claps on the back. "We should have mead. All this waiting is making me antsy," says Thor, keeping an arm about Loki's shoulders, if he can. Loki endures the back claps for a moment, before pushing away and waving his hand to shoo his brother off. "Mead, yes. What pray tell, are you waiting upon?" the Trickster asks, leaving the staff standing there upon its own. The twisted piece of wood continues to send out streams and confetti in a most festive manner, like a small roman candle firework that hasn't yet burned out. The Trickster ignores it, and pulls on his brother's arm towards the exit. The duck quacks in annoyance at the noise from the staff, and starts heading towards the doors leading to the kitchens. Warrior duck glances back at Thor once, it's eyes narrowing, as if daring the King to say something to stop it, before it continues upon its quest. Aren't the cooks making bread right now? A duck summoned by Loki in a kitchen full of fresh baked bread.....nawww...what's the worst that could happen? Asgard A Little Drop of Rain is thinking of a way to slip in. Really. Didn't get tripped by the cat. Not at all. "Brother, shouldn't you....?" Thor gets tugs along, even as he peers over his shoulder at the duck and the staff. "That is... at least... Brother, the streamers?" Loki waves the question off with a quick explanation. "It will burn out in a few minutes." he comments casually, heading for the sitting room and the mead placed on hand there. "First tell me what it is that is making you wait and making you antsy?" Hopefully, the question and the tugging and the mead will all distract the King. For the streamers aren't stopping, and the colorful bits of paper are starting to pile up all over the floor, and it's positively raining confetti down from the rafters. Rain figured she would come cheer Loki on. But suddenly there's - mmm, fresh bread. Where'd that duck go anyway? As an Apprentice and random street roving witch, Rain seems ever here or there. And today, it is duck season. Or something. She should make her entrances more epic but - "DUCK!" Ducks are evi-- how did that song go? Everyone thinks they're such sweet little things... Well, he is sort of cute. Regardless, her path leads her to emerging just behind the ducks. How is she? Hmm. Well, she's not trying to be sneaky, so someone might just see Rain going after a duck. It is amazing how focused she is when she's onto a problem. "Oh, okay, Loki...." Thor says, still half turned and eyeing the staff warily until it is out of sight. The worst of their capers began this way: Oh, okay, Loki. Asgard should be very afraid right about now. Heading to that sitting room, Thor takes a moment to scratch his head before he confides in his brother. "Trouble has already begun, Brother. At least, I hope that this isn't the start of trouble. Tyr reported Jotunar near the outer walls. Baldur hasn't sent word, but I charged Fandral to take the Warriors and investigate. He left earlier today, and I know it will take some time, and yet..." Loki of course, spots his apprentice and gives her a smile as she starts to chase the duck. "I wouldn't dear. That is one mean quacker." he says, laughing at his own little joke as he reaches for the mead and starts to pour it into mugs. "And with Fandral and the might, untouchable warriors three out on a mission, your wonderful wife off someplace as well, and poor little Thor is stuck guarding a chair with nothing to do?" the Trickster teases, holding a mug out to his brother. The duck continues to waddle towards the kitchen. It's a duck with a mission, and it will quack up anyone who gets in its beady eyed way. Not to mention...man is that confetti and streamer combo really starting to pile up out in the throne room. A servant steps in, shaking her head, and tries to remove the staff before it continues to completely overwhelm the audience chamber. The wood doesn't budge. Hmm. Rain considers Loki's wo-- LOKI! She waves to him. "Well, he's - going towards the kitchen and um. Aren't ducks edible AND fond of bread?" Her eyes widen a bit. Regardless, she's gotta keep an eye on that duck. Didn't Monty Python defeat a duck once? How is SHE going to humanely take down a duck? This is a conundrum. She doesn't want to hurt the duck, after all. Hmmm. "Um, kitchen people! Throw your bread outside? No, that's just silly, that would make him happy." This is a ponderer. Where's that Duck Hunt shooter when she needs it? What to do... Thor turns to glance where Loki waves to Rain, and ends up spotting the handmaiden struggling with the staff.. and the mountain of confetti. "Pretty much, and your staff still erupts, my Brother... nor will it budge. If you would be so kind...?" Let's not tell Thor about the innuendo of Loki's staff, shall we? Loki sighs, frowning at Thor's continued insistence of paying attention to the staff. "Fine." the trickster comments dryly, waving his hand at the twist length of wood. It vanishes, leaving behind the pile of confetti and streamers, and sending the poor servant sprawling to the floor. Luckily the floor is rather soft at the moment, from piles of colorful paper. Loki takes a seat, and takes a drink from the mug he offered to Thor a moment ago. With a satisfied smile, he crosses one leg over the other and leans back in the chair. The Trickster reaches into a pocket, and pulls out what looks like a small wooden whistle. But when he blows on it, an artificial quack sounds, instead of the expected whistle. The duck, upon hearing the whistle, does an about face and starts to waddle back over. The animal even glances at Rain, and...did he just wink at the girl? Yes....yes he did. This mallard is a player it seems. He stops at Rain's feet, and glances up, waiting for the girl to do what she is gonna do. Did she just get winked at? Rain's eyes widen a bit. She peers intently at the duck. Hmm. She rubs the back of her head. Adjusts her hat and peeeeers at it again. "Humm... Let's see..." She'll reach over to pet him gently on the head. "Well, maybe we can get you a loaf or two if we ask nicely. But no maiming the staff or eating it all. Okay? I mean, I'm pretty sure you're not after the mead. Can ducks even HAVE mead?" "Thank you," Thor says to Loki, finally moving to take a seat and some mead. HEY! My mug! Thor gives Loki a light frown. It lasts a heartbeat before he reaches out to take the other one sitting there. And then the whistle. Thor fights the urge to cringe. "I shall have thee know, Brother, that other than the people that were around me at the time, I recall every moment of my time as a pet." Yes, Ferretesge weasel war-dances and all. The duck quacks softly and lifts its head towards the petting. It waddles forward and seems to want to be pick up. If it understands Rain at all, it doesn't let on. Then again....it could just be trying to lure her closer. "Quack." the duck honks energetically. "Given enough practice, you'd be able to control the animal instincts as keep more of your mind intact." Loki comments with a grin. "But the spell was meant to wear off, and for you to remember a few carefree days of adventure. Did you enjoy your time as a cat?" "Aside from a distinct unsettling reaction to ducks - which I did not miss thee bringing, Brother - and perhaps one moment of concern with Firehooves, I rather enjoyed it, yes. Sif, perhaps, not so much. Apparently, I was a touch too rambunctious for her tastes. And I believe I destroyed some drapes," Thor admits with a smile. And then Loki's comment gets him, and Thor head tilts. "Practice? Is this - cat-ifying - something thou doth intend to do to me often? Because I would highly recommend that at current, thou doth not. Asgard has need of me." Hmm. Rain ponders the duck. She peers at it. She shrugs and will carefully crouch to pick him up. "Okay, fair enough. But only a couple loaves of bread, okay?" She'll gently pick him up if he wants. Or maybe he just wants to be petted. She's watching him. Carefully. "I meant that....never mind, Brother. I do not intend to turn you into a cat again. Next time, it will be a pig." Loki teases again, before leaning over and peering at Rain and the duck with a smirk. The duck settles comfortable into Rain's arms and quacks contentedly, even going so far as to curl it's head up under a wing. After a moment...it starts to snore softly. "I knew he'd like being a duck." the Trickster comments softly, before turning back to his brother. "I need your advice Brother." Loki subject changes, adjusting his body to fit more comfortable in the chair. "I have this apprentice, who I've recently learned betrayed me to help my enemies launch an assault on Eldred. Which is bad. However, that assault lead to my freedom, and even brought me back home. Which is good. Do I punish my apprentice, and if so....how?" "A pi-" Thor starts, then gets waylaid by... "He'd like being...? Who-?" Which is again pulled off course by Loki askig for advice. To which Thor opens his mouth, and stops. He asked said apprentice for her help. He knew it was going to come back and bite him.. her.. them. "She acted at my request, Brother. Other than thyself, whom I did not want hearing of the whole of the plan, my only other recourse into thy realm would be to try to get Heimdall to locate it and then force our way in. I hated the thought of risking thyself and Sif in such a feat, if it could even be done. And, as thou did say... her betrayal brought thee good fortune..." And here Thor frowns, mind having trouble with this one, and he finally shakes his head. "I am afraid I may be of little use in this Brother. I am not well versed in the keeping of apprenticii." Is that even a word!? Rain pauses. "Um. Well. I did break the rules," She pats the duck, smiling at the snoring. But wait. What's this about HE would like being a duck... "Ehm. Well. I guess I was gonna find some flowers to be nice and try to make up for it or something but ... like, good ones." Rain looks guilty. "But I DID break the rules," She admits quietly. "Though, it probably did beat having Heimdall knock the door over?" She considers. "Would it even be doable?" "I understand that it was done at your request, Brother. Now understand how much that vexes me. Is my own apprentice more beholden to you, than to me, that such a request would even be undertaken? Does the ending justify the actions taken to reach said end? Heavy questions, I know." Loki says, glancing over to study Rain for a moment, thoughtfully running a finger under his chin. "I suppose then, I should put it this way. Do you still want to be my apprentice, young Rain?" Loki asks, raising an eyebrow at the girl and her duck. "I do not know if Heimdall could use the bridge to, as you put it, 'knock the door over'. I am sure the attempt might have caused great harm." Loki ponders for a moment more, and then seems to come to a conclusion. "If you wish to continue in my service, child, what do you feel would be a suitable punishment? I'm thinking that duck might serve." At Loki's questioning, Thor frowns and buries himself in his tankard of mead. He should have found another way in.... He should have... done a hundred other things than the things he had done. Thor almost sighs into his mead. Hmm. "Actually. It wasn't for Thor," Rain states simply. "It was for Sif's child. You were given a chance, and I believe that that kid should get a chance, too. Chances are not promises, nor is fate a seal, y'know? I mean, we've both shucked fate pretty well up to this point." She shakes her head. "I would be glad to be your Apprentice still. I've learned a lot, the servants are nice and - I don't know, it's been fun around you, too." Loki might pick up on it, but Rain has a hard time wording how to say she genuinely cares and likes the Lokinator. Dang Engineers. "I care about you, too. And I was concerned about what would've happened." She shrugs. "So I can be ducked for a while, go on an epic errand... that's fine." At Rain's answer, Loki actually smiles. "Take care of him. He is both a punishment, and a test. Meet Richard the duck. Richard is a young archeologist who stumbled upon a very nasty relic, that has cursed him to die a terrible, painful death. I have transformed him into the duck to waylay that demise. Your task, is to both learn about the curse, learn how to remove it, and then learn how to....un-duck him." Loki grins and offers a cup of mead out to Rain, but not before giving Thor a quick wink. "Thank you, Thor. Most excellent advice." Category:Log